Eterno Adiós
by aCYeRi
Summary: Darien es un estudiante de medicina que está perdiendo el rumbo, Serena es una chica que hace todo lo posible para poder seguir adelante después de todo lo que ha sacrificado por la persona que ama, hay veces que el amor es suficiente y otras que no lo es... OS


**_El principio del final…_**

Él acaba de salir de su guardia, hace días que no la ve simplemente no desea verla, ella hace días que estudia y se pregunta que es lo que pasa entre los dos, últimamente las cosas no andan bien él se porta muy distante y frío, sin olvidar esos mensajes con diversas mujeres de su trabajo que él solo jura son bromas, como jurar que son bromas si escriben que desean hacer el amor con él y él responde que también lo desea, que buscará dinero y las alcanzará, imposible de creer.

Llega como cualquier otro día a su casa, ella se encuentra cenando con sus padres y ha llegado hora y media más tarde de lo que había dicho, se sienta y la ve, ahí está ella con una minifalda y una blusa manga tres cuartos blanca, no ve esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre salía a flote cuando él llegaba; ha desaparecido, simplemente se esfumó y con ello vinieron los pesares, la acaricia mientras platican con sus padres y ella realmente no desea ser tocada por él, pero tampoco puede hacer algún desplante, no al menos no frente a sus padres.

Si es cuestión de pedir,  
pediré una ventana,  
para mirarte cada tarde,  
y no atreverme a decirte nada.

Salieron a caminar el parque no quedaba precisamente lejos de la casa de Serena:

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Y no quiero oír un "nada" por respuesta Serena, dime la verdad

\- Realmente no tengo nada, me encuentro bien Darien es solo que he estado pensando muchas cosas respecto a nosotros dos.

\- ¿Y a que conclusión has llegado?

\- Creo que lo mejor es terminar, yo ya no me siento a gusto todo lo que ha pasado me ha causado daño

\- Realmente deseo saber el motivo real Serena y seamos sinceros pero ese no es el motivo.

\- ¿Realmente deseas saber el motivo?, espero no te molestes por lo que diré, pero el ver los mensajes que te envía la enfermera Elizabeth diciéndote que quiere hacer el amor contigo y tu respondiendo que te espere mientras yo estoy fuera de la ciudad y ni que decir de la otra enfermara con la cual coqueteas y también intercambias mensajes, que me puedes comentar de que me dejaste sola y fuiste a una fiesta mientras yo estaba sola abortando a nuestro bebé. Disculpa pero no hay nada más que decir creo que es mejor terminar

\- Serena, sabes que eso no es serio esas personas son amigas y creo que si te he dejado sola pero tu no estás estudiando y me desespera tener que esperarte que detenerme un poco solo por ti, solo te pido tiempo para saber que es lo que será de nosotros por que ahora ni yo lo se, por favor.

\- Si lo tienes, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme.

Si es cuestión, de decir,  
te diré que te amaba,  
que aquellos años son los dueños,  
de cada verso que te entregaba.

Serena al día siguiente se marchó a Estados Unidos a estudiar es realmente feliz y Darien y ella jamás volvieron a verse en varios meses, él se cansó de buscarla por todos lados pero ella jamás regresó, no podía estar con alguien que la hizo perder 2 hijos a los cuales amaba y que abandonaba al primer problema, no podía permitirse eso.

Han pasado 9 meses y hoy Darien se ha cruzado con esa mujer que un día buscó tanto tiempo esa mujer de cabellos dorados que lleva en los brazos un bebé, la detiene:

Y esta vez..., soy capaz,  
de contar que me engañabas,  
que jamás te dije nada.

\- Serena, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Hola Darien, muy bien gracias no pensé verte, disculpa pero tengo asuntos que atender y será mejor marcharme.

\- Espera, por favor tenemos que hablar, ¿es tu hijo?, ¿te has casado?, realmente necesito saber de ti Serena, lamento todo no te comprendo por favor, necesito comprender por que te fuiste.

\- Disculpa pero no es este el momento tengo mucha prisa pero dentro de 4 horas nos vemos aquí ahora realmente tengo que marcharme.

Él la mira marcharse y se queda ahí esperando, mientras cada vez ella se aleja más y más hasta que la pierde de vista, han pasado las cuatros horas y él aún sigue parado en el mismo lugar donde la vio irse hace rato, ya dispuesto a abandonar el lugar la ve a lo lejos y su corazón palpita inmensamente, se pregunta una y mil veces por que la dejó en ese tiempo, que tonto y cobarde fue, simplemente por que no estaba estudiando, cuanto sufrió con su partida, el no tenerla cerca de él ni un instante.

Por que si de amar se trata,  
hay que amar sufriendo,  
valga lo que valga,  
jugar la esperanza,  
recoger las alas,  
y esperar que el miedo  
de perder se vaya.

\- Hola espero no haberte hecho esperar, si no te importa me sentaré.

Hay una banca ahí cerca donde ella se sienta y él la sigue para terminar sentado a su lado:

\- Ahora si Darien, dime que es lo que deseas.

\- Serena yo – mientras acerca su mano a la de ella – deseo saber por que te fuiste al día siguiente yo creí que me ibas a esperar te había pedido tiempo y tu dijiste que si.

\- Y lo cumplí, te di todo el tiempo, sinceramente me fui por que no podía esperar a que me dijeras si querías estar o no conmigo; fue lo mejor, el estar sola y pues como vez tuve un hijo, mi madre me ayudó mucho en el embarazo se fue a vivir allá conmigo, he tramitado mi cambio creo que es tiempo de volver, amo Japón y Tokio es la mejor ciudad.

\- ¿Te casaste?

\- No, realmente no estoy casada me encuentro muy bien ahora sola con mi hijo, él y mi carrera son mi vida entera.

\- Serena, yo quiero pedirte perdón – mientras toca su mano – se que no debí dejarte sola no sabes como me arrepiento de todo, me enteré que te fuiste cuando intenté llamarte a tu celular y me decía que ese número estaba dado de baja, marqué a tu casa y me dijeron que te habías ido y que sería mejor no volver a marcar, fui miles de veces para saber donde estabas pero nunca me dijeron, y nunca respondiste mis mails y cada vez que estabas en el messenger nunca contestabas o simplemente te salías.

\- Darien, no puedo pedir disculpas por eso – mientras quitaba su mano – realmente el irme fue lo mejor para mi, son feliz y lamento que hayas sufrido pero realmente no me importa, si me disculpas creo que te he aclarado las cosas y será mejor que me marche.

\- ¿Al menos puede haber una posibilidad ahora que estas aquí para vernos?

\- Lo dudo, adiós Darien…

Miedo de perder tu cama,  
de perder mi alma,  
de empezar de nuevo,  
de apagar las llamas,  
de esperar un sueño,  
y que nunca llegara.

Ella se marcha nuevamente y él no puede hacer nada por detenerla, tonto mil veces tonto ese es el pensamiento, si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, quizá todo sería diferente, si no hubiera dudado que ella lo lograría, estarían juntos, él lo sabe, lo siente muy en el fondo de su corazón.

Él camina por la calle hace varios días que la vio por primera vez y no la ha vuelto a ver imposible sacarla de su mente, nunca pudo de repente la ve acompañada de las chicas y escucha algo que hace que quede en shock:

Si es cuestión...  
Si es cuestión de insistir,  
robaré las palabras,  
y así comprendas que dejarte,  
era el indulto que yo esperaba,  
y esta vez, soy capaz,  
de entender que no me amaras,  
que jamás dijeses nada.

\- Serena, tonta ¿Cómo se llama tu bebe?

\- Igual que su padre, Darien

\- ¿Piensas decírselo alguna vez?

\- ¿No crees que él tiene derecho a saber que es su hijo?

\- No, no lo creo, renunció a él cuando nos separamos.

\- ¿Pero el sabías que estabas en estado?

\- ¿Realmente importa eso?

\- Serena, por favor él merece saberlo…

\- Por favor chicas, no deseo que él lo sepa, mi bebe y yo estamos bien sin él.

\- Está bien.

Por que si de amar se trata,  
hay que amar sufriendo,  
valga lo que valga,  
jugar la esperanza,  
recoger las alas,  
y esperar que el miedo  
de perder se vaya.

Imposible, ese bebé que llevaba ella en brazos ¿es su hijo?, pero ¿cómo?, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?, pero que tonto es si se fue por 6 meses, por eso se fue, todo lo que la hizo pasar, el engaño y los mensajes en serio eran una forma de mantener alto su ego y luego sus dudas, se imaginó a Serena destrozada totalmente, él fue la causa de que sufriera y se le rompiera el corazón a los 2.

\- Serena…

\- Darien – nerviosa – lo lamento tengo que irme.

\- ¿Podría conocer al bebé?

\- Claro…

\- ¿Cuándo nació?

\- Hace 2 meses, yo… ya… ya… tengo que… ir… ir… irme…

\- ¿El día que te vi ibas saliendo del hospital?

\- Si, nos vemos.

\- ¿Es mi hijo Serena?

\- Yo, lo lamento Darien en serio tengo que irme.

Serena sale con su hijo en brazos y toma el primer taxi que pasa, mientras Darien se queda ahí parado y con la mano en el aire donde antes estaba la cara de su hijo, si su hijo.

Miedo de perder tu cama,  
de perder mi alma,  
de empezar de nuevo,  
de apagar las llamas,  
de esperar un sueño,  
y que nunca llegara.  
Si es cuestión...si es cuestión.

Voltea a ver a las chicas y Amy es la única capaz de responderle, no está en su casa vive en donde ustedes habían planeado vivir cuando se casaran, compro la casa hace 3 mes, ganó dinero modelando mientras estaba embarazada, espero tengas suerte ella realmente ha cambiado mucho, pero te sigue amando.

Él sale corriendo, imposible olvidar todo lo que habían planeado aunque se dio cuenta un poco tarde de todo, llega y se encuentra frente a la casa imponente pero tan sencilla al mismo tiempo, se acerca y toca el timbre, la puerta se abre:

\- ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué quieres?

\- Yo se que es nuestro hijo Serena por favor déjame estar con ustedes por favor, te amo perdóname por no darme cuenta antes, por favor te necesito en mi vida – mientras unas lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas – te extraño por favor Serena, cásate conmigo y seamos una familia.

Ella se da la media vuelta mientras dice: "lo siento, ya es demasiado tarde, yo ya no te amo", cierra la puerta dejándolo afuera llorando y el cielo se une a sus lamentaciones haciendo que sus lágrimas se confundan con las gotas que caen mientras él está parado ahí afuera de esa puerta que se acaba de cerrar para siempre…

Miedo de perder tu cama,  
de perder mi alma,  
de empezar de nuevo,  
de apagar las llamas,  
de esperar un sueño,  
y que nunca llegara.  
Si es cuestión...si es cuestión.

Darien todos los días va a la casa, pero ya nadie le abre la puerta… Serena aún ama a Darien pero ya no quiere sufrir más es por eso que cuando se marchó le dijo adiós eternamente…

La canción es "La cuestión"

El autor es Antonio Orozco


End file.
